


Vintereventyret (En Julekalender)

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble al giorno, da sfogliare sino al ventiquattro dicembre, come un calendario dell’Avvento.<br/>
Cento parole per raccontare i fuochi di Jól e il Natale degli Æsir attraverso i profetici ricami di Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ardono i fuochi di Jól

Fictional Dream © 2013 (01 dicembre 2013)  
Thor, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/493/)). 

*

Ha sollevato l’ago e non sapeva, perché il futuro è un dono mai cercato, che la sorprende tra un punto e l’altro, come il frullare d’ali di un passero o la risata di un bambino.  
Quando ha inaugurato il ricamo, sognava una fantasia di rose, un miraggio di sole.  
Fragile, eppure minaccioso, è invece sbocciato un cristallo di neve.  
Frigga ne percorre con le dita le cuspidi affilate, le geometrie complesse e rigorose.  
Protetto da una pelle di volpe, Thor sonnecchia e sogna i fuochi di Jól.  
I midgardiani bruciano l’inverno con l’anno che muore. Tra le sue dita, invece, la primavera è neve.


	2. Der König in Thule

Il primo figlio l’ha portato la guerra, in riva al fiordo, una notte di neve.   
Le genti di Midgard la chiamavano _Iperborea_ , poi è diventata _Thule_ : d’estate la notte non finiva e, sotto il ghiaccio, il cuore vivo era lava.  
Il primo figlio ha pianto rabbioso, come un vero signore degli eserciti, e rubato a una culla spoglia mille doni segreti: occhi come cieli azzurri e sul capo l’oro di una stella invisibile.  
Il primo figlio ha conosciuto la neve, eppure la pelle tenera profuma di sole.  
Il secondo – gliel’ha detto un sogno – arriverà in estate, ma sarà per sempre inverno.  
  
Nota:  
(*) _Der König in Thule_ (Il re a Thule) è un celebre lied di Franz Schubert.


	3. Logi

C’è stato un tempo in cui cavalcava a pelo uno stallone nero come le notti senza luna: non valchiria, né skjaldmær ma regina, donna di guerra e di letto.   
Di quei giorni lontani-vicini, ricorda la sensazione inebriante di libertà che saliva dalle cosce dure e tese, strette ai fianchi del cavallo; l’odore selvatico di un manto morello, su cui spiccava bianca e immacolata come una polla di luce.   
_Logi_ (1) si chiamava l’amato frisone. Il crine era una mobile fiamma nel candore del fiordo.   
_Loki_ è invece il nome che sussurra il vento contro le porte di un cuore in attesa.  
  
 **Nota:**  
(1) _Fiamma_ , in norse arcaico. Probabilmente è l'origine del nome Loki, perché lo Jotun nasce dall'unione di Fárbauti (il fulmine) e Laufey (la foglia).


	4. La gratitudine del poeta

_Un tempo le savie idisi_  
 _si posavano qua e là;_  
 _alcune annodavano lacci,_  
 _alcune immobilizzavano schiere,_  
 _alcune davano strappi_  
 _alle catene..._ (1)

Giovane è la voce del bardo, antica la ballata con cui intrattiene le genti del borgo. Intirizzito, fissa con desiderio l’idromele bollente che qualcuno, tra i radi spettatori, sorbisce e non condivide.  
Tra le sue braccia, Thor batte entusiasta le piccole mani, quasi abbia compreso che il nome celebrato è quello di un padre sempre in guerra.  
“Un’offerta, _mea domina_ (2),” supplica il poeta, ma l’oro d’una moneta midgardiana non lo sorprende quanto quello delle sue chiome.  
Frigga porta il dito alle labbra e supplica silenzio. Mentre l’anno muore, è bene ricordare ai mortali che gli dei vivono ancora.  
E vegliano.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) È la strofa d’apertura del primo dei _Merseburger Zaubersprüche_ , uno dei più antichi documenti in lingua tedesca. Alcuni antropologi ritengono che le _idisi_ citate nel testo siano le valchirie norrene.  
(2) Intorno all’anno Mille (epoca in cui sono ambientate queste drabble) la cristianizzazione della Scandinavia era già in atto e il latino, sebbene limitato alla pratica liturgica, probabilmente abbastanza diffuso.


	5. Digitale

È tornato di notte e sulle spalle portava neve e sangue.   
“Non mio,” ha detto, lo sguardo rivolto alle braci che illuminano la cava in cui aspettano nascosti la fine di una guerra disperata.   
Laufey ha mandato un leviatano a distruggere il borgo di Bodø, perché trascinasse nei gorghi di un mare gelato anche il frutto del loro amore, il principe dei Cieli.   
Un indifeso nemico.  
Odino ha promesso allora vendetta ai midgardiani e maledetto il ventre del figlio di Ymir davanti ai fuochi del Solstizio.   
Eppure Frigga sa già che un fiore verrà dal freddo, splendido e letale come digitale.


	6. Addio a Midgard

Sarà un addio e il suo sguardo lo rifiuta, perché Midgard, sasso mortale dai sogni eterni (Midgard, terra di fame e di freddo), l’ha incoronata di lucciole nei giorni felici, nutrita di vento e di pioggia, alleggerita di un figlio che l’ordito delle Norne ha chiamato nel mondo una notte bianca.  
Odino vaga tra valchirie e soldati, capelli di lino e quegli occhi che l’impazienza rende metallici come i marosi dell’oceano in tempesta.  
Thor, invece, fissa il borgo ormai lontano, illuminato da mille candele, con l’espressione sconfitta di un esiliato.  
“Tornerai,” mormora al suo orecchio, “perché nulla vince la memoria del cuore.”


	7. Nostalgia di neve

Affacciata alla trifora, la pioggia di petali è quasi nostalgia di neve.  
Thor osserva pieno di meraviglia la città dorata che proteggerà, un giorno, e governerà con fermezza gentile, non sete di sangue, perché di Odino sarà per sempre figlio e mai spada.  
In lontananza, i pomi sacri riflettono barbagli d’oro, come le pigne della tradizione midgardiana.  
Tutto è eco e malinconica risonanza.  
Tutto suggerisce le strofe di una canzone dall’amaro finale.  
“In questi giorni, mio cuore, i mortali si scambiano doni. Tu che vorresti?”  
Thor stringe il pugno attorno a un petalo solitario.  
Bianco, come un figlio del freddo.


	8. Padre Tutto

Su Jotunheim il tempo non passa, solo il sangue resta. L’aveva avvisato, Borr, quand’era un principe disubbidiente: “Non avere fretta d’impugnare Gungnir, perché nemmeno immagini quanto possa pesare l’autorità.”  
E lo sa, ora: ora che la neve arriva alle cosce e gli uomini muoiono e non c’è barba altrettanto rossa della vita che innaffia la terra.  
 _È per Thor_ , pensa, mentre il ghiaccio lo incorona. _Per Frigga_.  
 _È per te_ , urla la voce della coscienza, _perché vuoi essere il Padre di Tutto_.  
Odino chiude gli occhi, ma la voce del vento lo raggiunge persino nel buio dell’anima.  
 _E quando perderai, sarà ogni cosa_.


	9. Un nuovo battito

Ha scelto filato d’argento per raccontare la neve, oro per i barbagli dell’aurora.  
Punto dopo punto, la sua arte ha narrato la ritrosia stagionale di una tiepida stella e la timidezza di un cervo, boschi di ferro e un mare antico ch’era impeto e spuma.  
Le sue dita hanno inseguito gli eserciti e accarezzato le bave di un tramonto; tra le labbra ha rievocato canzoni e grida e ninnananne mai cantate. Poi l’ago le è sfuggito di mano, trafiggendo il nemico come una spada: il sangue ha dato le ali alla vittima e fecondato il candore del campo di battaglia.


	10. I colori della vita

Vede un bambino – è pallido e solo.  
Quando gli tende la mano, non ne avverte la carne. Gli occhi accendono di vermiglio la pelle bianca, eppure Frigga non prova mai ripulsa. Lo trova bello, invece, perché, nei colori che indossa, respira la vita.  
 _Nero_ – e nera è la notte.  
 _Rosso_ – e rosso è il sangue.  
 _Bianco_ – e bianca è la neve la morte la nebbia.  
“Chi sei, giovane visitatore dei miei sogni?”  
“Io non sono ancora.”  
Una risposta sibillina, che è insieme minaccia e speranza, come il pianto di un neonato.  
La musica del perdono e la maledizione di una catena d’amore.


	11. L'approdo del re

L’ha colta tra petali di ciliegio, un giorno in cui la primavera imbiancava i giardini e il verde dell’erba scoloriva sotto un tappeto profumato.  
I capelli di Frigga sfidavano il sole, velandogli lo sguardo di lacrime.  
La volevano tutti – tutti e tre – ma ha scelto lui e non per il trono.  
“Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi senza colore, perché ti regalerò i miei, e amo il tuo sorriso schivo, perché saprò farti ridere. Benedico la tua forza, perché la regalerai ai nostri figli.”  
La memoria di lei è un amuleto e un’ancora.  
Per tornare indietro. Per essere ancora uomo.


	12. À rebours

È tornato, ma non l’ha cercata: non un cenno che sapesse di nostalgia.  
 _È colpa mia_ , si è chiesta. _L’ho tradito?_  
Poi un corvo si è posato ai suoi piedi; nel becco, un cartiglio d’avorio.  
  
 _Non mi riconoscerai e sarà un castigo meritato, ma non è quel che mi nasconde ai tuoi occhi. Il bottino di guerra non è solo reliquia, questa volta, e voglia la tua saggezza indicare un cammino più giusto della spada._  
  
Frigga ha chiuso gli occhi e arso nel palmo la prova di un tradimento.  
  
 _Il suo, perché ho veduto.  
Il mio, perché dividerò quel peso._


	13. Tuo

Il figlio di Laufey profuma di neve e di notte, di ghiaccio e d’ombra. Della creatura che ha visto in sogno, non possiede alcun dono.  
 _È brutto_ , pensa sgomenta. Eppure dovrà amarlo comunque.  
Cauta, gli accarezza con il polpastrello la guancia. I marchi della razza si dissolvono come neve al suo tocco. Sbatte le palpebre e il neonato la imita, restituendole uno sguardo verde.  
 _Ipnotico_.  
“Cosa sei?” mormora – e la voce è un velo inconsistente.  
Il piccolo tende la mano e strofina le sue labbra.  
Non ha parole per dirlo, ma ha scelto comunque.  
  
 _Tuo._  
 _Sarò per sempre tuo._


	14. Lullaby

_Era freddo era nero,_   
_Ma ti ho riconosciuto,_   
_Piccolo messaggero_   
_Tenero e muto._

_La neve ti ha portato,_   
_Tua fragile sorella,_   
_O sei precipitato_   
_Da una vicina stella?_

_Ascolta la tua mamma,_   
_Abbandonati al suo canto,_   
_Calda la sua fiamma_   
_Sempre ti starà accanto._

_Non temere il Lupo,_   
_Né della Serpe il morso,_   
_Mai il giorno sarà cupo,_   
_Mai ripido il percorso_

_Che, stretto alla mia mano_   
_Ti consegnerà al futuro,_   
_Perché possa, tu, pian piano,_   
_Nutrire un cuore puro._

_Ma ora dormi bene,_   
_Mio fiocco, mio cuore,_   
_Sogna lande amene,_   
_Senza ombra, né dolore._

_Sogna di noi tre,_   
_Chini sulla tua culla,_   
_Una mamma, un bimbo, un re,_   
_E sogna Eir e Fulla._

_Sogna tetti d’oro,_   
_E l’intenso blu del cielo_   
_Il vivo verde dell’alloro_   
_E della nebbia il velo._


	15. Prime esperienze

Thor fissa il fratello con la diffidenza acuta e orgogliosa dei primogeniti. Di quando in quando, se crede che nessuno lo guardi, gli affonda l’indice nella guancia, quasi a sincerarsi che sia vero.  
Loki gorgoglia infastidito o lo subisce in silenzio; a volte pigola qualcosa che somiglia persino a una parola.  
Oggi l’hanno sorpreso a ridere da solo: chiocciava come un pulcino pieno di soddisfazione e meraviglia.  
“Se ha un nuovo gioco, madre, lo voglio anche io!” ha piagnucolato Thor.  
“No, tesoro: Loki ha appena scoperto le sue manine.”  
“E che avrebbero di speciale?”  
“Sa di esserci e non c’è dono più bello della vita.”


	16. Il mostro con gli occhi verdi

Illuminate dalle braci, le guance di Loki sono mele di un rosso vivo. Gattona sulla pelliccia, con una determinazione che potrebbe condurlo lontano, se solo…  
Frigga distoglie lo sguardo, quasi tanto basti a esorcizzare l’eco di un futuro che odora di freddo e di chiuso.  
È un carcere senza sbarre, quello in cui languirà suo figlio, perché l’inquietudine che ne alimenta l’anima gli filerà addosso una rete d’insoddisfazione.  
 _Basterà l’amore?_ si domanda, mentre Thor accoglie il fratello tra le proprie braccia.  
Loki è felice e tutto sembra facile, adesso.  
Persino dimenticare il mostro con gli occhi verdi che le alita all’orecchio ‘ _madre_ ’.  
Ogni notte.


	17. Favola

Le brume dell’inverno s’insinuano nelle caditoie e avvolgono gli steli tortili delle trifore come vele sfilacciate. L’aria ha un buon odore di fumo e di neve. Lontana, una folaga tardiva bestemmia il gelo. La terra scolora e gli alberi perdono la loro lustra livrea; moncherini tignosi si levano supplici a una stella che non scalda più e forse dorme.  
Seduto ai suoi piedi, Loki solleva lo sguardo dalle incisioni del volume e cerca i suoi occhi, quasi a domandare una rassicurazione.  
Per chi il freddo porta sotto la pelle, la primavera è una carezza e Frigga no, non ne sarà mai avara.


	18. Freddo

Quello degli uomini è uno spazio egoista, geloso dei propri riti. Più che cecità, la loro, è la superficialità di un cuore diverso, che confonde il silenzio con l’accettazione; il ricamo con la paura.  
Le dita di Frigga, invece, inseguono ora una guerra, percorse da quel fremito che i mortali chiamano ‘ _mania_ ’ e attribuiscono al capriccio di un dio: intreccia il blu d’una razza fredda col rosso scarlatto di un sangue comune, il biondo del leone e il verde del serpente.  
“Madre, guardate!” urla all’improvviso Loki, strappandole un sussulto.  
Il cristallo che le offre, brillante e perfetto, somiglia a un piccolo cuore.  
 _Freddo_.


	19. Un lutto senza nome

Il Bifrost pende nel vuoto come un braccio mozzo. La deriva del tempo scorre e rumoreggia, sotto pallidi barbagli iridati.  
È il segno della perdita per molti, ma nessuno soffrirà mai con il suo cuore. Nessuno spenderà parole per una madre senza un figlio, bestemmia impronunciabile.  
Eppure lo sente, Frigga, e ogni notte percorre le macerie di un amore di guerra: quella che ha chiamato Loki nel mondo. Quella che l’ha resa madre due volte.  
 _Dove sei?_ Domanda al buio.  
Ma i fuochi di Jól hanno smesso di ardere e morti, i giorni dell’innocenza, sono ora la pallida memoria di una candela accesa nell’oscurità.


	20. La Yule degli amanti

Di Thor ama i sentimenti vissuti a fior di labbra, senza vergogna.  
L’amore per una mortale, lo stesso che Odino gli rimprovera quasi fosse un delitto di sangue, racconta la tenerezza e il coraggio che gli dei hanno perduto, dimenticando il dolore salvifico dei punti fermi.  
Non teme la caducità, _lui_ ; non si piega innanzi all’abisso del _giammai_ : ogni giorno si rivolge a Heimdall e pone domande che svelino i misteri di cui la vede avvolta.  
Oggi chiede di un albero vestito a festa e dei suoi occhi tristi.  
 _È la Yule degli amanti_ , vorrebbe dirgli. _Un mondo in cui uno non basta_.


	21. Era nostro

“Cosa ti manca di lui?”  
“La dolcezza,” ha detto, ma Odino sa che sta mentendo, perché un figlio che cade è un dito puntato e un’ammissione di colpa.  
“Abbiamo ancora Thor.”  
“Non abbiamo Loki.”  
“L’hai sempre amato più del nostro.”  
“No, era _nostro_ e per questo l’ho amato.”  
Odino abbozza un sorriso. “Che sarebbe stato, se non l’avessi raccolto? Quello di Loki, in fondo, era un destino d’inverno.”  
Frigga fissa l’oscurità che ha inghiottito un bambino di neve – il _suo_.  
“L’ho sognato la notte in cui i mortali consegnano al buio più denso i loro sogni. Se è figlio di quella magia, il mio cuore l’ha chiamato.”


	22. Più forte e più vicino

Su Midgard cade ancora la neve, con la placidità dimentica di tutto che ha la natura, quando non le rechi disturbo.  
Una quiete fatta di bianco, di verdi e rossi accesi.  
La vita ha ripreso a scorrere, scivola nelle crepe di mille ferite e le sana, goccia a goccia.  
C’è Loki dietro ogni morte: la Yule più tenebrosa evoca il nome che bacia in ogni suo ricordo.  
Eppure lo ama ancora, più forte e più vicino, perché questo è il destino delle madri: esserci e perdonare.  
Nessuno, tuttavia, potrà mai vivere un dolore acuto come il suo: eterno, come eterna è la vita degli dei.


	23. Quello che meriti

Loki ha occhi stanchi, consumati dalla noia, occhi estranei, perché non sono più quelli del bambino che ha cresciuto.  
A volte si chiede se non le abbiano strappato con l’inganno una creatura tenera e dolcissima per restituirle… Un _mostro_?  
No, non è quello che pensa, nemmeno quando le maschere del figlio e del nemico si confondono.  
“Sapete, madre, che secondo i midgardiani del Nord era Odino a recare doni per la Yule? Mi chiedo quando io abbia domandato _questo_.”  
Del suo amaro sarcasmo riverbera un’eco stonata: il resto sa di pianto e di rabbia.  
“Quando non hai preteso amore,” sussurra Frigga, poi sfuma in nebbia.


	24. Stelle ribelli

Sono salite al cielo, dieci, cento, mille stelle ribelli; per volare, non per cadere.  
Hanno solcato la volta e colmato la notte di fuochi, come si usava su Midgard, quando pareva che la stella avesse perso calore: e allora piangevano, i mortali, e consegnavano all’inverno il fioco baluginare di stoppie e candele.  
Ma se a spegnersi è il cuore del mondo – il _tuo_ – quale fiamma potrebbe mai dirgli addio?  
 _Non piangere_ – sente ancora la sua voce.  
 _Non essere triste, Loki_.  
 _Mi avete amato troppo, madre, per vedermi come sono_ , pensa e a un’illusione disperata consegna il lutto che non consolerà nessuno.


End file.
